The International Pig Veterinary Society (IPVS) was organized to encourage the international exchange of knowledge and ideas related not only to the prevention and control of swine diseases but also to the broadly related areas of nutrition, reproduction and management. The objectives of this biennial Congress of the International Pig Veterinary Society is to provide an international forum for the exchange of current results and theories in areas related to the broad topic of swine health. This Congress will provide an opportunity for scientists, teachers, pracitioners and administrators in the fields of veterinary medicine, animal science, engineering, epidemiology, public health, genetics, reproduction and nutrition to exchange ideas. In keeping with the broad nature of the Congress, a wide range of topics will be included on the program. The main theme of the Congress will be Swine Health and sessions are being planned on the following topics: nutrition, feed additivies, behavior genetics, waste management, buildings and equipment, colibacillosis, swine dysentery, intestinal physiology, transmissible gastroenteritis, toxicologic disorders, reproductive physiology, reproductive diseases, environmental influences on reproduction, pneumonia, parasitism, vesicular diseases, locomotor disorders, atrophic rhinitis, clinical medicine and surgery, and encephalitic diseases.